List of A Shames
UnMario Related Shames * Ace Attorney and a Grumps Story vs Blue Team * Ace Attorney and a Guest Grump Story vs Blue: Returning to hiding place (Game 2) * Ace Attorney and a Jingle Grump Story vs Blue: Finding Robin Hood 702 (Game 3) * Ace Attorney and a Date Grump Story vs Blue: Seven days waiting (Game 4) * Ace Attorney and a Ghoul Grump Story vs Blue: Abandonment issues (Game 5) * Ace Attorney and a Dunk Grump Story vs Blue: Battle for bonneville (Game 6) * Ace Attorney and a Grumpcade Story vs Blue (Game 7) * Ace Attorney and a Guild Grump Story vs Blue (Game 8) * Ace Attorney and a Doodle Grump Story vs Blue (Game 0) * Acer Adventures * Acer Adventures 2: Run the jewels * Acer Adventures 3: Spring break's zombie cruise * Acer Aventures 4: Day of War * Acer Adventures 5: Family getaway * Acer Adventures 6: Free country * Adventure Time: Naked, Untamed and Unleashed (Game 0) * Adventure time with finn and jake:THE SHAME! (Game 1) * Aero Morph Man Land: Legend of the Lost Hairline * Aero Morph Man Land: The Gay Sequel * Aero Morph Man Land 3: Battle Tendency * Aero Morph Man Land 4: Stardust Crusaders * Aero Morph Man Land 5: War Between Oobermind * Aero Morph Man Land 6: Greetings from Subwaytica * Aero Morph Man Land 7: Martial Art Gaiden Tour * Aero Morph Man Land 8 * All You Idiots Will Be PWN'd! * Alvin, Leader of the Cheese Haters * Alvin, Leader of the Janissarie Cheese Haters (Game 2) * Alvin, Leader of the Cheese Haters vs American Fighters (Game 3) * Amy rose adventure dx * Animal Crossing: Horrifying Home Designer * Animal Planet Dating Simulator * Apollo Injustice: Stupid Attorney * [[Apollo Injustice: Foreign Policy Simulator|Apollo Injustice: Foreign Policy Simulator]] UnAnything Related Shames * Ace Ventura: Cheese Detective (Shame) * Ace Ventura: Cheese Detective - Road to New Orleans (Game 2) * Ace Ventura: Cheese Detective - Spaceless (Game 3) * Ace Ventura: Cheese Detective - Trapped in a comic book (Game 4) * Ace Ventura: Cheese Detective - Allies with benefits (Game 5) * Ace Ventura: Cheese Detective - Christ is risen (Game 6) * Alex Kidd's Pointless Adventure * Alex Kidd's Pointless Adventure 2 * Alex Kidd's Pointless Adventure 3: Furry Friday * Alex Kidd's Pointless Adventure 4: Guinea pigging * Alex Kidd's Pointless Adventure 5: High school heroes * Alex Kidd's Pointless Adventure 6: Welcome to Hitsville * Amy Vore Adventure * Amy Vore Adventure 2: The legends * Amy Vore Adventure 3: Dark Peak * Amy Vore Adventure 4: Night of the living * Amy Vore Adventure 5: Men with no fear * Amy Vore Adventure 6: Becoming a junior soldier * Ash Bandicoot * Ash Bandicoot - Gender Swap Edition * Ash Bandicoot 2: AfterProm * Ash Bandicoot 3: Hackers gone wild * Ash Bandicoot 3: Hackers gone wild - NFL AAAAAAAAAAAAA Edition (Game 3.5) * Ash Bandicoot 4: The king of rome * Ash Bandicoot 5: Deprivation * Ash Bandicoot 6: Monsters of the midway Category:Shames